


Together We're Alone

by AusPsycho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunters, larry stylinson - Freeform, vampire, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So you're telling me,' Louis spoke up, 'that you're a vampire that wants to kill other vampires?"<br/>Zayn nodded.<br/>'No.' Liam spoke. 'He's too dangerous, even in his weak state.'<br/>'C'mon Liam! This could work! He could be like a mascot!'<br/>'...A mascot Lou? Really?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first 1D fic so... enjoy!

Zayn stared at the reflection of the scar on his neck, fading even as he reached to feel if it really had healed with the short time he'd gotten home. Memories of bright red eyes and sharp teeth came back to him as he rubbed what was now clear skin, with no trace of what had happened less than an hour ago.  
Excruciating pain filled his mouth, causing him to lean forward against the sink. reaching for the source of the pain with his tongue. A tooth fell out of his mouth into the sink, followed by a second one. Both his canine teeth. Looking up at the mirror in shock, he opened his mouth to see what was causing the pain. In the place of the teeth that had fallen out was two fast-growing teeth, much longer and sharper than those he had lost.  
The sound of rapid knocking filled the room, the sound more powerful than Zayn remembered any sound ever being.  
‘Zayn!’  
Zayn hissed in pain. While his roommate's voice had always been loud now it was amplified and ringing in his ears.  
‘Zayn I can hear you in there!’  
Zayn heard a quieter, more feminine voice murmer to his roommate.  
‘Are you sure it's your roommate?’  
‘Of course it is. And even if it wasn't I'd protect you babe.’ Zayn rolled his eyes and opened the bathroom door to see his roommate with a girl hanging off his arm and giggling.  
‘Ross?’  
‘I told you to stay out tonight! Remember?’  
Zayn shook his head, not remembering much between last night and now. All he could see was the the love bite on the side of Ross’ date’s neck, where he could sense blood was collecting.  
‘Well go out then. Surely at least one of your weird art friends can put up with you until tomorrow. I have a date and need the room.’ Ross folded his arms, glaring at Zayn.  
Zayn tried to speak, trying not to imagine the taste of both Ross and his date’s blood. _Where are these thoughts coming from?_ He mentally chided himself, managing to spit out a goodbye before starting towards the door. As he put his hand on the door handle everything began to swim in front of his eyes. Not wanting to deal with Ross even if he wasn't feeling well enough to go out, Zayn stumbled onto the street, getting as far as the next block before passing out.


	2. Chapter 1

‘Is he awake?’

Fingers prodded at his face.

‘He will be if you don't stop poking his face Louis for god sakes.’

‘And then what? He'll bite me?”

At least two voices spoke at once. ‘Yes!’

‘Fine.’ The fingers stopped poking his face and Zayn heard ‘Louis’ take a step back.

‘Well what do we do with him? We can't kill him here, it's too public.’

‘Take him back to base. We'll kill him there.’ Another voice spoke up, different to the ones who spoke beforehand. ‘Louis grab his left arm, Harry grab his right arm, Niall and I will take the legs.’

Zayn decided now was a good time to ‘wake up’. He opened his eyes to see piercing blue ones staring back at him. 

‘Um. Liam? A little problem?’ Right. Blue eyes was Louis.

‘What?’

‘He's awake.’

The blonde holding onto his legs swore.

Zayn was dropped to the ground heavily. He sat up, grumbling.

‘Was that necessary?’ Suddenly he was overwhelmed with hunger pains on a scale that he'd never felt before. Zayn curled into himself and groaned. ‘What's going on?’

‘Oh,’ a voice drawled from his right ‘he's a new one.’

‘He could be tricking us Harry, you never know.’ Louis reasoned.

‘Oh for crying out loud.’ Zayn looked up at the owner of the voice, Liam. What looked like normally warm and welcoming eyes were staring at him with a cold glare. ‘He hasn't fed yet. Like at all. He's too weak to do anything to us right now. Let's take him back to base and work out what to do with him there. Sit him between Niall and Harry in the back.’

‘Wait!’ Zayn backed up, only to find himself pressing against the tallest boy. ‘I can help you! You're vampire hunters right?’

Liam nodded slowly, eyes never leaving Zayn’s face.

'So you're telling me,' Louis spoke up, 'that you're a vampire that wants to help kill other vampires?"

Zayn nodded. ‘I guess.’

'No.' Liam spoke. 'He's too dangerous, even in his weak state.'

'C'mon Liam! This could work! He could be like a mascot!'

'...A mascot Lou? Really?'

 

~♢~

 

Somewhere between getting elbowed accidentally by the lanky boy that Zayn now knew as ‘Harry’ as they got into the car and getting to the base, Zayn had fallen asleep, too weak to be able to fight back. He woke up seemingly alone in a pristine room, completely void of personal belongings. Zayn stood up and stretched, looking around for an exit to the room.

‘I wouldn't if I were you.’

Liam was leaning against the wall, next to a curtained shut window, previously unnoticed.

‘I could kill you before you even touched the door handle. Sit back down.’

Zayn sat, knowing that while he had slept, he was still inexplicably weak and had no choice but to do as Liam told him.

‘Where am I?.’

‘Our base.’

‘No shit.’ Zayn leaned against the bed rest, rubbing his forehead.

‘I'm a vampire now.’

‘Technically yes. Yes you are.’

‘Technically?’

‘You are a vampire physically. Mentally not so much. We only discovered the files on your type of vampire while you slept. Vampires are just as they were before they are bit, before they drink. Specifically after you drain someone, you give into urges that will completely wipe who you are as a person and turn you into a bloodsucking creature of the night.’ Liam moved towards Zayn, standing at the end of the bed. 

‘So.. I can't eat?’

Liam sighed, shoulders slumping. ‘Yes you can, but to stop you turning completely we need you to control yourself.’ Liam sat next to Zayn, baring his neck.

Zayn stared at him, wide-eyed. ‘Are you sure?’

Liam nodded. ‘I'd rather it be me than any of the others for you feed to feed on. I don't want any of them getting hurt.’

‘Thanks.’ Zayn murmured as he leant towards Liam, his instincts instructing him on what to do.

Zayn finished quickly, trying to ignore how good Liam’s blood had tasted in his mouth. As he wiped his mouth he looked up to see Liam staring at him.

‘No urge to kill me?’

‘Nope.’

‘Good. Well now we know that you're at least in your own mind when you feed, you can meet the others properly.’

 

-♢-

‘Leeyum!’ Louis called from across the kitchen Zayn and Liam had just entered. ‘A little help here? Please?’ 

Zayn winced. Ever since he'd fed, his senses had sharpened considerably, making everything much too intense. Louis voice included. Another sense filled up his thoughts as Louis finished talking, smell. Specifically the smell of smoke.

Harry ran into the room from behind them. ‘Louis I told you to keep an eye on it!’

‘I did! And then I didn't!’

Harry grabbed the lit frying pan out of Louis’ hand, tossed it into the sink and turned on the cold water, letting it extinguish the flames. 

Zayn turned to where Liam had been, to see he had walked off and was now pouring himself a cup of tea, like nothing had even happened. ‘Um.’

Liam jerked his head towards the table that took up most of the large kitchen. ‘Welcome to our base. Specifically, Niall's house.’

Zayn nodded, taking everything in. Harry and Louis had started attempting to cook breakfast once more while quietly murmuring to each other. He realized that if he really wanted to, he could listen in on their conversation. But something stopped him, the conversation seemingly too intimate. 

Liam followed Zayn's line of sight and smiled for the first time since Zayn had met him. ‘They've been together for 3 years now. Strongest relationship I've ever witnessed. ‘

Zayn turned back to Liam and smiled.  ‘Cute.’

‘Yeah. Hey Niall! Come and talk to Zayn!’ 

A thump came from upstairs, followed by swearing. Finally Niall entered the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head but still smiling. ‘Hey Zayn!’ He sat down, dragging a plate towards him. ‘Liam given you a run down yet?’

‘I'm just about to.’ Liam sat down next to Zayn. ‘First of all, if you're serious about helping us, you'll need to train. This is all very new,’ he gestured around him ‘as you've probably noticed. Harry and Louis both work on medicines and such. Harry is trying to find a cure for vampire venom. Niall is unbelievably good at technology, so we have him hack into databases that give us information that we wouldn't have otherwise. I'm in charge of training, making sure everyone is fit enough to combat a vampire.’

Harry looked up from Louis ‘I've found a recipe for replacing the need for blood in your diet Zayn. It'll take a bit of trial and error though.’

Zayn nodded, ‘Thank you.’

Liam finished his drink, standing up. ‘Time for a tour.’


End file.
